


The one were Anakin is confused but on earth.

by fishandskygirl



Series: Star Wars AU [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandskygirl/pseuds/fishandskygirl
Summary: This is a modern AU with a twist. Anakin from a slightly different cannon( aka he’s gay) is there and confused, very confused. Also now he’s a dad.





	The one were Anakin is confused but on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bullet point/idea dump fic because I have a lot of ideas but literally not enough time to write them as I keep jumping from ideas to ideas. Also, this doesn't have perfect grammar because it's really just an overall view of what's happening AND English isn't my first language. that probably would be someone else plan for a fic but I'm unable to get further than this. if any of you want to do something with this just tell me.

In AOTC Anakin never fall in love with Padme BUT they bonded over being Gay Disaster. In ROTS the night before  
Obi-wan goes to Geonosis, Anakin and him got drunk as fuck and they end up in Ani’s bed. In the morning Padme calls Anakin who is so tired and have the worst hangover ever so he doesn’t realize that Obi-wan is sleeping in his bed and they are both naked. So they don’t see each other and Anakin forgot the night because Padme and Co. found incriminating deals that Palpatine have done and so they all work on that and Anakin is so concentrated that he doesn’t realize Obi-wan is trying to talk to him and he doesn’t answer to any messages. Obi-wan start getting really worried and decide ( beg) to come back and talk to him face to face. It never happens. Anakin him, finally realized that they were ~intimate~ when he feels obi wan is on the planet, nearly shout it, making everyone laugh. He decides to go to the temple when he is shot. Obi-wan finds his corpse along with Padme who started to get worried. The murder was sloppy and messy so they find the murderer and Palpatine go down. Obi-wan got KIA in the last part of the war. 

Now in a galaxy right here exactly now, the Jedi are practically all police officers and Padme( Parvati) is the young CEO of an extremely wealthy company that help people in underdeveloped countries. Officer Jinn and his youngest ( adopted) son, junior officer (I'm unsure of the actual term) Kenobi, are assigned to protection details. Parvati got death threats. The gang of the Separatists got the contract to take her as a hostage. Cue pursuits. They end in the Tatooine getto. Anakin ( Adrien) see them and tell them to go to his house cause the neighbourhood isn’t safe. The car crashed. So as they wait for Jinn also known as George, talk to Shmi( Sarai) who tell him about the fact that Adrien as no prospect here, he will surely end up in a gang to survive. Jinn as a too-big heart to let such a sweet kid in such a situation so the adult talk and Jinn got custody of Adrien for his safety. Neither Adrien nor Benjamin ( Obi-wan) understands that and so Adrien thinks his mom has abandoned him and Ben is really jealous. They get Parvati to safety but Maul finds Jinn and nearly kill him but he survives, but he quit the cops. 

So the Jinn family 

George aka qui gon former police officer  
and his wife Talia aka Tahl psychologist.

Xanatos aka Xavier ex-con, work at McDonald’s  
Félix aka Feemor librarian  
Benjamin aka Obi-wan police officer  
Bahareh aka Bant Doctors  
Adrien aka Anakin aspirant police officer.

Ben complain to his mom who slaps him because Ben I raised you better than this ( he was an asshole)  
Xavier is just happy not to be the family disappointment for once. Adrien refuses to talk to his mom cause she ” abandoned ” him.

Now we are in the AOTC equivalent .

Angry sulky trainee ( one gain unsure of the actual term) Skywalker and Police officer Kenobi are investigating a murder attempt on Parvati. They are just are assigned to protect her, and the night before they take the mission they stay in the family home. Adrien falls asleep and Anakin wakes up in the morning confused as fuck. He plays it cool, 'cause it ain’t the first time he did undercover work without any information but he feels lost cause he definitely don’t feel any force-sensitive people in an extremely long radius ( read the galaxy) and nothing feels like home. There are no clues that the republic might exist. Sarai call as she usually does and, normally Adrien would not answer. Anakin, him, does answers because he feels like he has to (besides he is confused as fuck because of all those people who look like other he knows, and well ... obi wan should have told him more about his past because he’s sure that he’s missing vital information right now. And he IS supposed to be dead so maybe he is reincarnated. That would mean that this is HIS mom and he just can’t let that opportunity pass) He let the phone fall when he hears his mom’s voice and nearly broke it and let out a string a Huttesse curse and Sarai, who is Shmi, hear it and start talking to him in huttesse and so they go back and forth for a while. She explains to her son what is happening and Anakin talks to her about what his days as a Palawan and the war and a million other things. The Jinns are confused but Talia is happy because Adrien finally talk to his mom so she asks that nobody try to ask him anything in case he refuses to talk to her again afterwards ( unknown to her that is NOT going to happen) Anakin swiftly decide to go see her missing his duty ( Ben is pissed off, Anakin couldn’t care less he ain’t HIS Kenobi so fuck off)  
Ani saves his mom from the Sand Gang and he asks why they targeted his mom and one of them say they have been paid for it. The tip came from a place called Kamino. Anakin is starting to get worried, he remembers bits and pieces from Adrien’s life and one of their tips from the crime scene lead there and he remembers what Padme and their group found on Palpatine, besides in his dimension the clones were on Kamino. He calls Ben who start yelling, he tells him to shut up and then explained that his mom nearly got murdered and it appeared to be ordered by the same guy who wants Parvati dead. So they go to Kamino and they find the kid in an awful state. They call reinforcements and everything is swiftly under control. As they are leaving, and the kids are left with socials workers, Anakin goes to Windu, take out his badge and says " I quite". Someone asked why and what he is going to do. Anakin answer that he has another purpose. Ben is really confused and yell ( he yell a lot and Anakin don’t like that, Obi-wan never yelled) what purpose? Anakin doesn't answer walk to HIS men who are so bloody tiny and Rex bumps into him and is so stressed he bursts into tears, Anakin doesn't utter a word but he takes him in his arms look at Ben and says " them". After a while Palpatine is found out mostly because Anakin has the force, Palpatine don’t ( let’s play spot the evil guy)  
Anakin adopts a bunch of his men and works to place the Vod in good families. A couple of years later ( he was 19) at 21 he adopts Asoka ( Ashanti) who is a young homeless teen.  
Anakin quickly realizes that his body starts to get every one of his old scar from his original dimension. He even woke one day with his hand gone ( happily he had the replacement in place but still) Shmi tells him that she has realized that their body on earth is following the pattern of injuries and other additions such as tattoos that happen in their original dimension  
At 23 and a couple of months, he realizes he’s pregnant. He’s mortified but Shmi’s laughing so hard .

Xavier aka Xanatos remember being a Jedi and then falling. But Anakin realizes it as soon as he finnally remembered his line history and had his eyes on him and he and Shmi completely tore Xanatos trough. He was not going to hurt anyone. He got out of his superiority complex in prison, and by dying too. He adores the tiny clone especially after hearing Anakin talking about the one in his dimension and is always up for babysitting. 

When Anakin told him he was pregnant, AND they were Obi-wan kids he laughed so much. 

Luke and Leia are amazing and Anakin love them really but he wants to sleep and it would be nice if they stopped force floating him.

He broke down because they are hard as fuck to deal with on the phone with Felix. Who promptly came to his house with Talia and found themselves floating. So he has to explain what is happening.

Family gathering is so awkward because we have 

George who is oblivious ( at least he pretend to, he knows something weird but he couldn't care less)  
Talia who knows and take great pleasure in it  
Shmi whom no ones knows and is a force to be reckoned with  
Félix who knows too  
Xanatos who’s an ex-con / fallen Jedi  
Ben who is an angry puffball / kinda Anakin’s ex but not really because they were never together in neither life but he is still genetically at least the twins Dad  
Anakin who have way too many kids and is a Jedi ( he didn’t drop it, he says that death doesn't count). He is still WEIRD ( he IS the chosen and still have no dad)  
Dooku whom Anakin wanna strangle but can’t and is an asshole  
Yoda who, even as a human manages to be old as fuck,hyper-athletic and incomprehensible.

At some point Ben does an arrest on a drug cartel then, as he goes home one of the tugs recognize him and kidnap him and beat him up before dragging him in a dark alley on the other side of the town were Anakin live  
Ben can go a couple of month without talking to his family so no one is worried, but he ends up in the hospital on the road that Anakin take to walk his kid to school. Ben fell unconscious but Obi-wan wakes up right when Anakin walk back home after getting his kid to school. Anakin knows that this Obi-wan because he suddenly isn't the only force user apart from his twin anymore. He somehow convinces the people to let him near Obi-wan ( the Force) and he quickly explains to him what happening in Basic. Then he calls Talia to tell her what has happened and that Ben isn't there anymore. And as they talk about everything that has happened on both ends after their last meeting. They also talk about their shared night since they were never able to do so. They also talk about the consequence of this night since Obi-wan felt that Anakin had Force bound to two children and that he had a faint one to the sane children.

A couple of months later everyone in the family knows. ( Anakin are you serious! I'm not leaving you to deal alone with the twins, they are my responsibilities as much as yours. And ...I'm not leaving you alone ever. The last time I did that you end up dying. I consider Asoka like a daughter anyways, and those are also my men. since you decided to adopt three of mine.) Anakin just sobbed in relief the first time Obi-wan woke up to take care of the twin. And he did kiss him when he stopped them from force floating him, which lead to a very emotional conversation of... feeling. they may be still Jedi but what they used to know doesn't exist nor work on earth so they decide to give this feeling/relationship thing a chance  
Anakin is still tired as fuck but lately, showers are more interesting. Sleeping knowing that he doesn’t have to get up each time one of his children has a nightmare is amazing. And also waking up from one of his nightmares in Obi-wan arms is a blessing. He also didn’t realize how much he loved bitching at people together with their bound. Or how much more pleasant life is when one can literally feel what the other is feeling. Sure they have their spat but they always had. They are not Skywalker and Kenobi if they don't bicker as much as possible anyways. They were already a team, except now the teammates kiss each other... and other stuff. 

A couple of tiny moments

-Anakin is just too tired to function ( honey that’s coffee, not milk . KRIFF!!!)

-Xana teaching the kids swear ( xanaTOS!!)  
-Anakin talking to Ben and his hand just ... broke  
-Leia attacking Xanatos with floating spaghetti  
-Talia and Shmi talking shit with wine 

-Anakin sobbing on Félix shoulder

-Luke and Rex teaming up to fill Anakin’s bag with bugs. Anakin eats them while looking at the boys in the eyes. Obi-wan is disgusted. Echo explains that bugs are a good source of protein. Ashanti ( Ahsoka) steal one from the bag.

-Cody perched on George shoulder

-Tup and Leia supporting awesome braided hairstyles  
-Anakin singing Fives to sleep because of”m’not sleepy’ da“ " maybe but I am"

-Obi wan telling bedtimes stories to a gaggle of enchanted children even Asoka is mesmerized  
-Bant distributing Bandaids like candies 

-Drunk!Felix calling Xanatos a hairy baby ( Too much time viewing Big Hero 6 with the boys) 

-Baby clones going to school and learning contact sports  
-Rex doesn’t want to talk to the teacher ( he's a stranger and He DON't LIKE IT) Cue horrible realization that of course, he would, his previous teachers were nowhere near decent  
-Kix is going to be a doctor " that doesn’t mean you are one YET !"  
-Echo just ... not seeing the wall  
-Leia taking her dress off to show her belly " LeïA NO!"  
-Hardcase blowing shit up. Nobody knows how he did it including himself

**Author's Note:**

> ok, maybe the sexuals parts were cringy. At least they seem that way for me but hey! I'm ace.what do I know? nothing that's what!
> 
> ok so explanation because I just realized that the whole pregnancy thing makes sense only to me and one (1) of my friend so if you want to understand what is happening:  
For me, Anakin doesn't have a specific sex nor gender. This is to try and make sense of the fact that he only has a mother and the chromosome making him a man just don't exist, also 50% of his genetic is literally made of technically nothing. 
> 
> So Anakin present as a man because of Tatooine ( I don't need to explain this I think) but inside female reproductory system as default because no Y chromosome. He can have a functional male reproductory system but its a pain ( aka real horrible pain) to switch so since he doesn't need to =nope. Since he is supposed to be an adult everything works perfectly without periods because he presents as a man outside and he is a Force freak.  
that's why he could get pregnant, without it being Mpreg. just weird Force shenanigans.
> 
> As for his gender presentation, he couldn't care less. That gender thing just goes over his head. he knows that different gender means different expectation/reaction but he just doesn't get it. whatever you want to call him he doesn't care as long as you treat him like a sentient being deserving of respect and freedom.
> 
> I said that in this fic he's gay because he doesn't have a name for: I'm attracted to men only but I don't have any specific sex. so he says he's gay because he presents as a man
> 
> yeah, I know weird headcanon but I like it. Also, a being who is 50% human 50% weird thing that nobody knows for sure what it is only that it exists we can use it and it's important CAN'T be normal.


End file.
